Snapshots
by Imlivingondreams
Summary: It's the little things that shape who we are. Big and little moments in Hope Mikaelsons life. Chapter 2: Birthday Part 1. (Chapter 1 rated M for violence)
1. Chapter 1: Control

**AN: I'm not really into the whole writing thing anymore, but I want to be. This is my way of stepping back in. I've never written a TVD or TO fanfiction before. I'm not planning a whole story with any of this. It will simply be a series of one-shots or sometimes two-shots. Any background info will appear at the top if needed. And most of these will depend on my mood or how I'm feeling while writing. I'm sad and angry today. Uh-oh for Hope.  
**

**Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me. They belong to the wonderful creators, writers, producers, etc. of The Vampire Diaries and The Originals.**

**Background: Hope would be 16 or 17 in this. ****I guess it's more of a scene. As I was writing this I realized I wanted to know for myself how this could have happened and where it would go from here...So I might do a multi-chapter for it. ****You can fill in the blanks for yourselves because I don't want to give too much away. So let your imagination soar! **

"We need hearts."

_Not again._ "Human?"

"Yes." I stare at the woman standing over a table with various books and scrolls. She's always so calm and collected.

My name is Hope Mikaelson. 24 days, 6 hours, 7 minutes. That's how long I've been trapped inside my own mind. Silently screaming. Pleading with myself not to take another life. I've taken so many already. I'm simply a puppet now. Doing my masters bidding. How much longer can I take before my mind finally snaps? Where's my family? Why haven't they found me yet?

I beg her with my eyes._ Please don't make me. _"Where?"

"There's a very small community not far from here. Off of Hollow Hill you'll come across a bar and grill. Now will be a perfect time, darling." She moves around the table to stand before me. I want to run. She grabs my shoulders and catches my gaze, her eyes dilating. She's not a vampire. We're both witches. She shouldn't be able to do this. "Don't leave anyone alive. Slaughter and feed, but keep the hearts intact. Leave the bodies. Come straight back with the hearts."

_Oh my god. _"This won't go unnoticed."

She releases me with a smile. "Well I certainly hope not. After all, you _are_ massacring a small town."

She goes to collect a bag.

To carry the hearts in.

She hands me the bag and kisses my forehead. Pretending to be a loving grandmother as she sends me off to do her bidding. "Hope, this is for the greater good. Once the final spell is complete, I will release you and you will be free to live your life. Without the threat of witches, werewolves, or vampires. You'll be normal. Now go."

(((())))(((())))(((())))

36 people. That's how many men, women and...children were in Hollow Hill Bar and Grill. That's how many hearts are in the bag currently sitting among all the ingredients to be used in the spell.

I can still hear the startled shouts from when I first entered. I had used my magic to shatter the windows covering the interior with glass. I went after the ones closest to me. Using my vampire/werewolf hybrid speed to snap necks and feed. The blood had given me a high, momentarily blocking out the screams of those around me. It didn't take long for me to go through everyone. I forced myself to go as quickly as possible.

There was a woman cowering in the corner. She was in a waitress uniform and gripping the cross around her neck tightly. Her voice made it's way through my mind again. Pleading to me. Just as I plead to myself everyday. "Please!" She sobbed. "I have...I have children! They won't have anyone! Please!" It didn't matter.

I'm still covered in her blood. Along with the other 35. And if that waitresses eyes wouldn't have quickly darted to a closed door at the other end of the restaurant it would have only been 33. The guilt is weighing heavily on me. So many people. So much blood.

Esther smiles sadly at me. "I'm sorry. It had to be done." She always apologizes afterwards. "You may speak freely."

I can feel the cage that is my mind open. I still have no control over my body though. I want to cry. For myself. For my family. And for all the lives I took. But I can't. "Please," I whisper. "I want to go home."

"To what home?" Esther moves about preparing the ingredients for the ritual as she speaks. "Neither of us know where any of my children are. They no longer reside in New Orleans. They're in hiding. Which is why we are using the sacrifice of 36 to draw them out."

"They're looking for me," I manage weakly.

"Believe what you must," she says as she comes and gently takes my face in her hands. "Your father only cares for one person. And that is himself. He's a selfish creature."

"Pleas-"

"Quiet!" The cage immediately closes again.


	2. Chapter 2: Birthday Part 1

**AN: I'm definitely planning a story based off my previous one-shot. So make sure you click on Author Alert so you don't miss it! It'll be quite lengthy, so it won't be out for a few weeks. Also, none of these are in any particular order. They do, however, all happen in the little world of Hope Mikaelson I have in my mind. This one doesn't really focus on just Hope.  
**

**One-Shot (Well Two-Shot) ****#2:**** Birthday Part 1  
**

Hope Mikaelson walked into Unlimited Events with determined steps, her father following close behind. Though almost 13, this would be the first birthday party she'd ever been allowed to have. While growing up her family always avoided the conversation or distracted her with toys and shiny things. Her father felt it would be better to have a small get together or a vacation trip of her choice.

That changed when she turned 12 and she started asking questions and dropping very obvious hints.

_Why can't I go to school? My home school teacher is boring._

_Why can't I have any friends? I feel alone. _That was a punch in the gut to Klaus. He wanted to protect her, and in doing so he made her feel isolated. It hurt knowing she felt that way. Loneliness is the last thing he'd ever want her to feel. She didn't spend much time with anyone else outside of the family. He would have to change that.

The school said she was at a more advanced level and wanted to stick her straight in high school, but Hope wouldn't have that. So she started up the 7th grade in the fall and all the fears Klaus had were thrown out when she jumped in the SUV with a huge grin and tales of her first ever day of school and her new awesome friend Tami. He would never tell her he purposely stuck one of the advanced younger witches, Tamera, from a trusted coven into the private school to keep an eye on her along with a vampire from his inner circle to pose as her math teacher.

Tami, along with a few other girls, were always at the house. After he did a thorough background check on the rest, including their families of course. He was thankful the friendships seemed genuine.

Hence, the first reason behind their presence at Unlimited Events. The other second reason walked out of a back room with a huge smile. Her curly blonde hair bounced about with every step. Her beauty made him pause every time she entered a room.

"Caroline!" Hope picked up her pace running into Caroline's arms. When her father said he knew someone close by who could help in planning the party, it didn't even occur to her that it could be Caroline.

"Hello, sweetheart." Caroline broke away from Hope as Klaus reached over and gave her a quick peck on the cheek, pulling her into a quick side hug.

Startled, she looked down for a second with a shy smile as Hope looked everywhere but at them. His arm rested around her shoulders as Caroline turned to Hope. "I hear you want to plan an awesome party?"

"She refused mine and Bekahs help." Caroline looked up at Klaus and slid her arm around his waist. The moment was not lost on Hope who broke out into a huge grin.

"I didn't want it to be too over the top," said Hope.

"Thirteen is a big year. You'll officially be a teenager. You want amazing and sophisticated but badass. Save the over the top for your Sweet 16."

"Exactly!"

"I have everything set up in the back. Do you have a specific theme in mind?"

* * *

Hope looked through the age appropriate themes Caroline sent with her on the drive back to New Orleans. There were so many different choices it was hard to choose. Do you go with an actual theme or color? "Just narrow it down to a few and then we'll pick one next week," she said when she handed the book over.

"This is gonna be harder then I thought." Hope shut the book before reaching back and sitting it in the back seat. She had another decision to make. Should she ask her father about Caroline? She new she was an old friend, whom Hope had met on many occasions. But it looked like something else was obviously going on.

"Is something going on with Caroline?" Hope blurted out.

Klaus smirked, turning into the drive way of the old plantation house. "I wanted to talk to you about her actually."

"Are you guys, like, dating or something?"

"You could say that. She's going to be around a lot more. Not just for the party planning."

"That will be awesome. You're always so busy, it'll be good for you."

"I agree," he said, chuckling at her matter of fact tone.

Over the next month Hope made herself busy with the planning. It came easy to her once she started. She found she enjoyed all the organizing and choosing. They were going to go with a candy theme since all her friends always told her she was as sweet as candy.

It was amazingly helpful that Caroline was over all the time, just like her father said she would be. Klaus was insistent they keep the gathering small of no more then 15. He wasn't okay with the entire seventh grade in his home. So with a little bit of compromising she was able to convince him, with the help of Caroline, to let a few close friends stay the night. Caroline came up with the idea of having an at home spa treatment for those that stayed the night.

Hope and Caroline were prepping the spa goody bags in the library, with only a week to go before the party, when they heard the front door open and a feminine voice call out.

"Mom!" Hope jumped up from her spot on the couch, running around the corner and colliding with Hayley just as she was setting her bags down. Hopes arms were tight around her waist, refusing to let go.

"I take it you missed me?" joked Hayley. Her smile faded when she saw Caroline standing in the entrance to the library. "Caroline."

"Hayley."

The awkward exchange either went unnoticed by Hope, or she simply refused to acknowledge it. "Where's Uncle Elijah?"

"He had me drop him off at Marcel's so he could talk to him and Nik. They all should be back here soon. Where's Aunt Bekah?"

"She's visiting a friend in New York. Did you have fun? Where did you go? Do you have pictures?"

"We had fun. Everywhere. And of course!"

"Caroline came up with some great stuff for the party. We're going to have a spa sleepover type thing, with these really awesome homemade spa packs. We're working on it in the library. You wanna see?"

Hope dragged an amused Hayley into the library to show her what they were working on before her arrival.

Not wanting to impose on their mother-daughter bonding time, Caroline went to the kitchen in search of something to drink. She wanted to kick Klaus for not giving her any warning of the hybrids return. He said they might be returning from their trip early, but not while she was at the house alone with Hope. They all did bad things and they came to an unspoken agreement to let it go for Hope's sake. She and Hayley never spoke about what went down in Mystic Falls. Though in the end everything worked out for the best in a way, there was still some hostility between them.

Caroline was so caught up in her own thoughts of the past, she didn't notice Klaus enter until he had his arms wrapped around her waist from behind. She nearly jumped out of her skin, but relaxed and leaned back against his chest when she realized it was him.

Chuckling, he tightened his arms nuzzling his nose against her neck. "You really need to work on knowing your surroundings. Never let your guard down, sweetheart."

Laughing she turned around in his arms, wrapping hers around his neck. "I think I can handle you," she said before giving him a quick peck on the lips and backing away. Just as he moved to make a grab for her again, Hope came in buzzing with excitement.

"Mom says she _loves_ your ideas," she said, grabbing out a bottle of water. "She said after she's done unpacking, she'll be down to help finish them up. I can't wait! I'm so excited!"

* * *

**I wasn't planning on putting this out until I had part 2 at least close to being done, but I didn't want to go too long between updates. I know it's a bit choppy but these are just quickly done one-shots. Especially since my main focus is currently on the main story. I also realize that people seem ooc, but having even a little contact with a child can drastically change you. **


End file.
